


The Past Doesn’t Define You (Especially if it Never Happened)

by jadencross



Series: The Past Has No Grip On Me [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Gen, Magic and Science, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: For the sixty years of the Warners' existence, no one had ever pushed them on their backstory. Often, if toons wanted to share whatever their creators had come up with, it would be released in a movie or the creators would have a record somewhere.The Warners' reference sheet, however, has been lost to time, something the siblings prefer.Now, with a rival company doing its best to expose the backstories of all the toons for dark purposes, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot have to come to term with what happened to them before they sprang off the page, and finally ask the question:Is a toon's backstory real?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: The Past Has No Grip On Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Past Doesn’t Define You (Especially if it Never Happened)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is the original story that The Backstory came out of. I really suggest reading this one first, but I also won't be writing it until the other one is finished, so I've really thrown away my paddles, huh?
> 
> Anyways, I only have this first chapter so far. I am unsure about how to tag this, as this fic will reference all the things that happened in detail in The Backstory, but will be more vauge about it. I'm also trying to write this fic so you don't have to read the other one first. But this is all confusing, and I can update this later lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Yakko would never understand adults. He decided this as he stood on the balcony of the Water Tower, his siblings at his side, as some random reporter lady held a microphone way too close to his face and a cameraman loomed behind her.

“Excuse me?” he said, hoping he had misheard.

“Tell us your backstory!” the lady said in that horribly fake chipper voice. 

Yakko frowned. Adults sure couldn’t act. 

“Why?” Dot asked, from his right.

The lady’s eye twitched slightly. “Publicity!” she cried, making Yakko wince. “Every toon that hasn’t already had a special is getting one! It’s so that the people of the world can get to know the toons they love better!”

Yakko’s frown deepened. “Nobody asked us if we were okay with this,” he said, crossing his arms. 

“Plotz decided it would happen, so it’s going to happen!” the lady said. “So, tell us, what’s your backstory?” She pushed the mic even closer, nearly touching his lips. “Give us the scoop!”

Yakko grabbed the mic, handing it to Dot, who promptly dropped it off the balcony.

“The scoop,” he said after the lady had finished her cry of disbelief, “is that we’re not participating.”

The woman’s face froze. “You don’t want to share your backstory?”

From Yakko’s left, Wakko shook his head. 

“We don’t think our backstory is necessary to understand us,” Yakko said, taking a dignified stance. “It’s an invasion of privacy.”

The woman’s eye twitched. “Ah,” she said, straightening. “Well, we’ll just have to wait for your special!” 

“Don’t hold your breath!” Yakko called after her. Once they had descended the tower, the Warners returned to their morning breakfast. 

They sat in silence, but Yakko could see how unsettled the other two were. When they finished, he gathered their plates and headed toward the sink, even though it was Wakko’s turn to do dishes. 

The younger Warners sat at the table, looking dejected.

“They’re not really gonna air our backstory, are they?” Wakko asked, his voice soft and scared. 

Yakko moved back to the table, picking his two sibs up in his arms. He walked back to their bedroom, bending reality a bit so that their bunk beds were one king-size bed. He gently set them down, before sitting down between them. They immediately pressed up against him. He pulled the blanket up, drawing his legs in for them to sit on and wrapping his arms around them both. He positioned them both so at least one ear was pressed against his chest.

“They can try,” he said, confident. “But I won’t let them.” He nuzzled Wakko’s forehead. 

Wakko curled up further into Yakko, and Dot wrapped her arms around him. Yakko got them situated, and then rested his head on theirs, purring as best he could in an act of comfort. 

Their tense bodies started to relax, and Yakko looked across the room, dread filling his stomach. 

This situation could get very bad  _ very _ quickly.


End file.
